1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structure for combining two bodies, particularly suitable for attaching a plastic attaching member to a metallic receiving member and more particularly to useful structure for attaching plastic products having different thermal properties to metallic receiving member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to difference in expansion rates between plastics and metal, when fully fitting the plastic attaching member into the metallic receiving member through screws, bolts and the like and combination being subjected to heat, plastic would deform or crack because they could not escape from expansion or contraction with full engagement of screws and bolts.
For instance, in case of attaching a plastic radiator grille 1 of an automobile to a metqal bracket 2 of the body it has been general means so far to combine them through screw 3 as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2.
Being subjected to heat as aforementioned, the plastic radiator grille 1 tends to expand longitudinally, but because of full engagement with the screw, it can not escape expansion and deforms downward or upward 1A at between engaging portions as shown in FIG. 2.
And, in case of full engaging structure by means of screws and the like, with the lapse of time, the screws get rusty and if requiring to remove the grille it will no longer possible to remove the grille with such a tool as a screw driver and will have to cut the screw with such tools as the drill and the like.
Moreover, the larger the grill, the more the number of attaching screws has been required in attaching the grille, thus requiring as much working number in combining and resulting in bad productivity.